


The next sentence is true (The previous sentence is false)

by aenall00, The_Fanfic_Writer



Series: A Personal Paradox [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Blood, Cravings, Crowley Being an Asshole, Crowley and Meg Hate Each Other, Cute Kids, Gabriel Lives, Meg Lives, Morning Sickness, POV First Person Switching, Unplanned Pregnancy, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenall00/pseuds/aenall00, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/The_Fanfic_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you guys for reading, and thanks to my beautiful beta The_Fanfic_Writer</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. The Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading, and thanks to my beautiful beta The_Fanfic_Writer

The world that I've created is a fairly complicated one, and requires a explanation. So I've dedicated a chapter to it.

This is still an AU, although it still follows the story line to a certain point. Let's get this out of the way first. When Nina gets pregnant, she'd slept with Demon!Dean, then in the time before she had found out she was pregnant, Dean had gotten cured by Sam. All plot before that is the same, and all plot after is irrelevant. 

 

WORLD EXPLANATION:

 

Years ago, the angels numbers were low, and heaven needed help. World leaders were contacted, and with the woman's consent, angels were allowed to create nephilim (children of humans and angels) in god's absence.

Demons found out about this, extremely quickly. The leaders in hell felt threatened, and created cambions (children of humans and demons) with or without the woman's consent. All women that weren't pregnant before (that had the capability of carrying a child) were then inpregnaned.

So in 9 short months the babies were born. The angels and demons hadn't counted one factor though. The women had refused to give up their children to go fight in a war that humans weren't involved in, and some of the angels didn't want to leave their new lovers alone with the children, just like the demons, so the populations of both were severely decreased.

The babies were born with traits from whatever species their parents were, causing the angel children to be born with wings and a soul/grace combination, along with extreme beauty.

The Demon children were born with a variety of things. Some had leathery wings, horns, or thick tails made of almost pure muscle and nerves.

While the new childeren were extremely loved by their parents, there were also some new things that could be bad.

They now had the possibility of bonding, combining their human souls/tainted souls/divine souls with other people, provided that they had the required ceremony preformed.

New rules were made, along with new social standards and stereotypes. While the angels and demons disagreed, there were some angel/demon couples. The angels/demons that were in the relationships were looked down upon, even though some people supported them. 

 


	2. Week 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my amazing beta, The_Fanfic_Writer

No. No, no, no, no, no.

Sore breasts, nausea, fatigue, along with the ever-growing frequent need to pee, oh and the fact that I missed a freakin’ period. This can NOT be happening right now, at the worst possible time in my life for this to happen.

I can. NOT. be pregnant.

There is no possible way for that to happen, and IF there was, it could only be one person's.

 

I close my eyes as I pee on the pregnancy tests, then set the three of them on the counter in a line, and sit there, on the lid of the toilet, waiting. Five minutes just to be sure, and then I pick the first one up.

Two lines. (Fuck, I never wanted this to happen to me)

Then the next one.

Two lines. (No. This cannot happen. and it's not even with another nephilim. Fuck.)

Then, the third.

Two lines. (I never even considered it would happen like this)

"Fuck" I swore, tipping my head back and letting out a long groan.

“Is it…. Are you….?” I hear from the other side of the door. Gabe was waiting there, looking at the door, just like he was before, I could tell, even without checking.

“SO! I’m eating for two!” I yelled as I threw the door open, shoving the tests in his hands.

“You’re actually pregnant?” he asked, looking down at the tests, then back up at me, looking a little dumbstruck.

I looked at him, then squinted looking closer. There was no way this was news to him. That expression….. no.

“You KNEW!” I yelled at him, and he had the decency to look sheepish at least.

“It kinda comes with the job. Archangel. I could sense it.” He said, looking at my stomach, then back at my face.

“Them. No gender yet. I refuse to call my baby… _it_ ” I hissed out the word. “Now I just have to find my baby's daddy.” I said, frowning. “He’s a demon. His name is Dean. Dean Winchester.”

This time it was Gabriel who groaned. “Ughhh Nina. Really? A Winchester?.... and wait…. _Demon?_ ”

“Yeah, you know, tail, wings, horns? All that shit that comes with demons?” I said, confused.

“You son of A BITCH!!” Gabriel says to himself, and snaps away, hopefully looking for Dean.


	3. Week 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A round of applause for my beta The_Fanfic_Writer. All mistakes are shared between us! (But they're mostly hers now. Haha)
> 
> I update randomly, so just check back..... every few days? Or subscribe!

I waited, and waited and waited for Gabriel to show up again. And it took a week and a half for him to get back to me.

The first time He popped back up, he was standing next to me, and I was emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet bowl. He grimaced and stroked my hair as I groaned, then glared up at him.

“Where the hells were _you_?” I spat, moody and exhausted. He seemed to pick up on it, humming quietly.

“So, what caused this round of nausea, kiddo?” he asked gently, trying to make sure that it didn’t sound like he was making fun of me.

“My neighbor asked to come and brew coffee…. And it was the smell” I moped, leaning against his legs.

“I’m sorry darling” he said, gently moving me off and sitting down behind me, fixing my dark hair into a more secure bun than the one I’d put it up into.

“…..I found him” Gabe murmured, letting my head rest back on his shoulder.

“Where is he?’ I asked, yawning. I wasn’t angry; I was just kind of tired. And I wanted to find him.

“He’s in Kansas. It’s about 13 hours away from here by car.” He told me, and I nodded.

“…He’s not a demon anymore.” Gabe finished, and that made me look at him.

“What do you mean he’s not a demon?” I asked, getting emotional. There was no way he could have lied to me…. Was there? How could he have—

He cut off my thoughts by talking “He was cured by his brother, Sam. For the first twenty something years of his life, he was human. Then he got transformed into a demon, by the mark of Cain. Then his brother found a way to turn him back. I wanted you to know. He doesn’t have the wings, the horns, or the tail anymore.”

I nodded, and stood up, going to brush my teeth. When I was done, I went to pack my stuff.

“What are you doing?” he asked me, looking at the duffel bags I pulled out from in my closet.

“I’m packing, and we’re taking my car to go see Dean. If I have to suffer through this pregnancy, then he does too.” I said, using a tone that made it impossible to argue with me.

Gabe nodded and helped me pack, making me end up with less than I would need in the long run, but enough to get me through a month if I kept up on laundry.

“Will you help me get the rest of the things if I end up staying there?” I asked, a little sheepish.

He smiled at me like he would do it all himself. Finishing getting all my things, I shouldered the two duffels and walked them out to my car, a 1970 Stingray in grey that anybody would be proud of.

Gabe walked out a few minutes later with one of my bigger purses.

“What’s that for?” I asked, my wings shifting, a little restless.

“Morning sickness kit! Toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash, new shirt, breath mints, non-clear plastic baggie.” He listed off everything that was in it, and I rolled my eyes, talking it anyways.

“Let’s go” I told him, using my grace to put my wings away -…. Into another plane now that I thought about it, I guessed- so it would be easier to ride in the car. He did the same and got in the passenger side, smiling over at me, and we pulled out of my driveway, starting our drive from Burna, Kentucky, to Lebanon Kansas.


End file.
